


All that travelling must get boring

by Xabisgirl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabisgirl/pseuds/Xabisgirl
Summary: Joe is jealous and reminds Virgil he’s his person





	All that travelling must get boring

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Wolves match. Virgil did score and afterwards said he had a cold.

JG: hey, MOTM, what a goal x  
VVD: alright, wasn’t it. Wish you’d been here x  
JG: me too. Is your cold any better?  
VVD: it’s ok, but you can look after me when I get home  
JG; of course, got the humidifier, lemons, honey, vitamin C all ready  
VVD: you’re so good to me baby  
JG: anything for my colossus  
VVD: love it when you talk dirty to me  
JG: dickhead  
VVD: more, more  
JG: 🙄

VVD: on the train now, will be back soon  
JG: who you sitting next to?  
VVD: why you wanna know?  
JG: dunno, just...Mo was a bit much after his goal, wasn’t he? Climbed you like a fucking tree  
VVD: aw, you jealous, soft lad? You know he only has eyes for Dej. And I only have eyes for my cute boy  
JG: just wished I’d been there, I’d have got to you first  
VVD: me too, although Mo is a good looking guy...  
JG: SHUT UP, NO HES NOT  
VVD: 😂😂😂

VVD: Joey? You can climb me when I get home...  
JG: you’re not well, you need hot lemon and honey and straight to bed  
VVD: only if you come too  
JG: sure you won’t just be FaceTiming Salah?  
VVD: you’re cute when you’re jealous  
JG: bet he wouldn’t blow you like I do  
VVD: oh we’re going there are we? No, he wouldn’t, no one could suck me like you do. Getting hard just thinking about it  
JG: wouldn’t let you fuck his arse like I do either  
VVD: no he wouldn’t, baby, wish I was home so I could fuck you rn  
JG: jacking off rn thinking about your dick filling me up  
VVD: not fair, stop sexting me when I’m sat on a train with rest of the lads  
JG: 😂😂😂🍆  
JG: fingering myself so I’m ready for you  
VVD: wait a minute

VVD: ok, in the lav now, think Lallana noticed I was hard as I walked past him, oops  
JG: shut up about other boys  
VVD: I’m all yours now, where were we?   
JG: I’ve got three fingers up my arse, imagining it’s your dick, and I’m stroking my dick, it’s so hard for you  
VVD: I’m hard for you too, wish you were here to suck me off  
JG: I’d suck it so good, take it all in, until you hit the back of my throat, let you fuck my mouth  
VVD: can just see your gorgeous lips stretched round my dick, gonna come down your throat  
JG: do it, fucking come for me, I’ll take it all, wanna taste your come

VVD: Joey, how can you turn me on so much when you’re 50 miles away? I’ve just come into a handful of loo roll in a horrible train lav ffs  
JG: you want me so bad and not any of the other guys   
VVD: I do, it’s true  
JG: say it  
VVD: I want you so bad and not any of the other guys (except maybe Mo a bit)  
JG: Virgil you bastard. Take it back  
VVD: I♥️U, Joe baby, don’t sweat it. Although, do you think he’d be up for a threesome?  
JG: Mo? I doubt it, you kinky boy  
VVD: shame, I could fuck his arse while you sucked his dick  
JG: I’m actually hard again. Who’s looking after me in this scene?  
VVD: you can fuck me afterwards  
JG: *swoons*  
VVD: idiot. Nearly at Lime Street now. See you in 30  
JG: can’t wait 😘😘

**Author's Note:**

> Been shipping these two a while now. Let me know if you would like to read more about them? I won’t give up writing Mojan though!


End file.
